Unfettered
by Sabiruna
Summary: Takes place Season 2 of Angel.  The gang is sent off by the PTB to help with Glory, or are they?  Meanwhile they are offered a second chance at a life they gave up.  They must choose to follow their destiny or live a life unfettered.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Synopsis:** Angel and his crew have all moved on from their former lives and onto this new path, but when presented another chance will they follow their destinies or take the chance to try again at a life Unfettered? Takes place in season 2.

**A/N:** My first new story in awhile! I am still looking for a Beta Reader or two to take me on for new work and updates on the old stuff. I'll be reposting things as they get done, I really hope you all enjoy both the new stuff and the old stories that are expanding! Reviews are love, but no I am not taking requests. Co writing is fine but I don't write other people's stories, so if you have an idea you want to see up here, go for it! Write it yourself! You'll be glad you did!

**Chapter One**

They had finally gotten settled, into some sort of routine that had the Hyperion feeling like home. Oh Wes still had his apartment, he needed that bit of privacy. Cordy still had hers and was just too happy to have it to herself to think about giving it up. It was rent controlled! Not to mention it came with a nasty ghost they had to get rid of and a more friendly ghost that made for good company and an even better confidant.

Still the Hyperion had it's own life now. Gunn had become not just a trusted team member but family. So the day was a typical one, if you could call it that. Cordy arrived first, checking messages getting coffee started. By the time Wes came in she had files ready for him and his mug of coffee. He sat at the desk already at work by the time Gunn arrived. With a smile Cordy took an offered doughnut and with minimal conversation he got Wesley's attention so he could get his usual bear claw. They worked well together, were comfortable with each other. So much so that when Angel came down Cordy was already handing him his mug of warmed blood, watching his face to see that nod when he tasted and approved of the additional spices. With a grin she went to work at the computer while Gunn played the video game he'd brought to the lobby and Wes gave a nod of greeting, before he sunk back into his books and notes.

The day would have proved to be another slow day if it weren't for reflexes, and visions. Angel was leaned over the desk companionably discussing the text in question with Wes when his head snapped up and he ran for the kitchen. He was always the first, all right well second, to know when a vision was coming. It was as if they scorched the air as they hit and only his enhanced senses could pick it up. Of course as soon as he moved the others followed. She had gotten out half a scream and this time, she almost hit a stool. Angel had her in his arms and headed back to the lobby. To lay her on a couch. Wordlessly, but with panic and fear still riding them, Wes and Gunn got her purse and some water for her.

Angel brushed the hair from her face and held her head up as it ended and she reached for the pills and water. No one asked always waited for her to gather herself first. She wiped at the escaped tears, which were not for the victim or the pain this time. Gunn went to hand over a pad of paper and a pen, and she shook her head regretting it instantly she groaned and rubbed at her forehead. Raising her eyes to Wes first his worry compounded with that look. Finally she covered Angel's hand with her own.

"It's Sunnydale. It's Buffy."

**AA**

Less than an hour later and Angel was in his room packing. Gunn was sitting on the desk watching Cordelia and Wes, still trying to figure it all out. Cordelia on the other hand felt she understood all too well. Grabbing the files she'd organized she handed them to Wes who frowned.

"I still don't understand why we don't simply call. Buffy may only need a warning. If she does require assistance we should all go."

Cordelia had turned off her computer and grabbed her purse. She stopped at the door and looked back at Wes. Her eyes showed the pain from a vision not yet gone and more, perhaps disappointment.

"He's going because it's Buffy. We aren't going because we've never belonged there. Or been welcome."

She headed out to the lobby and Wes shared a look with Gunn before the two followed her out.

"So where you goin' Barbie?"

"Home. Looks like we just got the week off. If not fired. Oh have fun with Mrs. Meyers!"

Wes glanced down to the files and when he glanced back up she was gone. With a sigh he started to the front lobby desk and looked through the Meyers file. Gunn rubbed the back of his neck and followed. Feeling decidedly out of the loop he waited for Wes to look back up, acknowledge his presence. When that didn't happen Gunn walked up to the desk and put his hands flat on the surface leaning forward.

"Somethin' you wanna share?"

Wes closed his eyes and put down the pen. In a movement that would have been all too familiar to Angel or Cordy, but to Gunn was completely Wes, he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We have told you, of course, about Buffy and Angel's past?"

He waited for the nod and then continued, with a rather sad and distant smile.

"Cordelia was already there when I arrived. She was never truly a part of the group, and honestly neither was I. She stayed, however, helping in any way she could. Often putting herself in peril. Yet she wasn't really an accepted friend of Buffy's. They, well we, didn't really know her. I believe we were all content to believe she was simply a shallow and spoiled girl that hung around for her own safety."

Gunn snorted and stood straight, arms folding across his chest. His own chagrin showing on his face. He had thought pretty much the same thing when he met her. Even thought it more annoying then anything when she tried to protect him. Looking back he could see how that was so much more brave then what he was used to. While at the time he thought her just a spoiled, rich white girl, trying to play at what he and his friends had no choice in. The fight for survival. It took time to figure out that while they didnt' have a chance to run from that life, she did, and yet she chose to fight. There was a respect he had for that which he never really voiced, but in the small friendly barbs he and Cordelia would trade.

"Yeah well, she doesn't exactly try to hide that spoiled white girl thing."

Wesley smiled and nodded. The truth was, when he first arrived he was so sure of himself, so full of himself really. He thought all his training and learning put him ahead of the curve instead of dangerously behind.

"Yes well, I do believe there are still some hard feelings there, and perhaps it is better for Angel to go alone."

"You think she'd be scared to go back? "

"Well, perhaps not scared, Cordelia has changed quite a bit since then, we all have. It may just be a matter of them not noticing and not seeing the woman she has become."

Gunn made a dismissive sound, he couldn't see how anyone couldn't see how much she grew up, he had, and he hadn't even known her that long.

"Yeah well, if we need to head out and give our boy some back up, they better recognize, cause no one disrespects my crew."

Angel had packed the duffle bag, grabbed his favorite throwing axe and headed back downstairs just as the two were finishing up their conversation. Setting things down on the red sofa he turned around looking for something.

"Something going on? If there's a problem I can stay, you know, if you need me to."

Wesley stood up and grabbed his glasses, placing them back onto his face. With an overly confident smile he shook his head.

"Er, no, no just the one call so far and I'm sure we can handle it. Of course, if you'd rather not see her, I'm sure I can give Giles a call."

Angel stopped his looking around and snapped back to Wesley.

"What? No! I mean, I can handle it. I mean it's not like we don't talk. We talk, you know. Me and Buffy. Well, there was the whole Faith thing and her new boyfriend. So, it's just, work. Where's Cor?"

A slightly uncomfortable look was shared before Gunn shrugged.

"Barbie went home. Said she's takin' the week off."

It was hard to miss the look of disappointment that ran across Angel's face but he nodded and grabbed his things to head out through the back and to the car.

"Yeah, after that nest, feel free to take the week off too. She's feeling all right though right?"

"The vision took a lot out of her but that seems to be the norm for her, I'm sure she'll be fine and I'll check in with her tomorrow of course."

"Right, I'll call once I get to Sunnydale and keep you guys up to date."

With that Angel headed out while Wes and Gunn decided the best thing to do was make sure they were prepared for the nest extermination tomorrow.

**AA**

Cordelia had gone straight home and as soon as she entered her apartment she called out for Dennis. Familiar with the routine and the pain she was still going through he quickly pulled the shades and started a hot bath. Tossing her purse to the side, Cordelia grabbed her pajamas and pulled her hair up, fastening it out of her face. Taking a few prescriptions she had stored in a box under her bed, she slipped into the hot bath and sighed. Her eyes drifted close and her head fell back into the bubbles. With her smile gone, her face lax, you could see the hollow of her cheeks, the gauntness her face had taken on. The almost bruise like bags under her eyes, and as she started to cry, candles were lit.

"It's okay Dennis. I'm, just going to miss it all. Believe it or not, I'm even going to miss the visions."

Her eyes opened and she sniffed, wiping at her face. She wasn't going to allow herself to wallow. She knew the futility of it and so only allowed herself the chance to really cry over things in private, and only for a scant few minutes. No need to waste your entire day on feeling sorry for yourself. With a sigh she gave a sad smile to the air around her.

"This time, the vision was over as soon as it started. I'm happy for them all, Dennis. I really am. Not everyone gets a second chance. Everything is going to change."

**A/N: Cryptic enough? It's more a prelude I know, but trust me the story is just starting! And will start again and again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Synopsis:** Angel and his crew have all moved on from their former lives and onto this new path, but when presented another chance will they follow their destinies or take the chance to try again at a life Unfettered? Takes place in season 2.

**A/N:** So now the story starts! Don't be afraid to let me know if it's too confusing, we'll be doing some jumping!

**Chapter Two**

Buffy was pacing, almost shaking. Giles for his part was confused, and looking for answers. Xander was attempting to be helpful by bringing down more books to the tables on the first floor of the magic shop. By the time Willow arrived Giles had taken off his glasses and loosened his tie. The red head glanced around then went straight for Buffy.

"Buffy! What's wrong? Is it, is it Joyce?"

Buffy stopped her pacing and glanced behind Willow.

"Where's Dawn?"

When everyone stopped to look up at Willow she suddenly got uncomfortable and shifted from one foot to another.

"With Tara. You said to, not bring her. Okay, if you're all pod people could you maybe, you know, let me know?"

Buffy huffed out a breath.

"The only pod person around here is Dawn. She's not real, Willow. I don't know what she is but she's not my sister."

"Yes she is."

This time Xander was on his feet and Giles slowly followed. Willow looked to the door, to see who entered and then backed slowly away from Buffy. No one moved, but eyes slowly slipped to Buffy, waiting for her to say something. Her eyes closed for a moment before she turned to the door.

"Angel."

**AA**

Wesley followed Gunn back into the lobby, both laughing and happy, though dirty and bruised. Heading to the weapons cabinet and grabbed a cloth to start cleaning off the weapons. Wesley went to the desk to finish off the file.

"Man! That nest was huge! And Angel was worried we couldn't handle it, I took out at least 20 of those suckers!"

Wesley cleaned his glasses then flipped open the file. Clearing his throat he started writing.

"Actually I believe by my calculations there were a total of 35, which means that you couldn't possibly have taken out 20, as I know that I destroyed more then 15."

Gunn stopped cleaning the axe and looked at him.

"Hey English, ever hear of the phrase, 'don't start won't be none'?"

Wes frowned up in concentration as if honestly trying to place the phrase. Just as he opened his mouth to comment Cordelia came in and answered for him.

"Come on Gunn, you know you're just going to break his mind. What he means, Wes, is that you shouldn't call his oh so manly slaying into question. You're bleeding Wes."

With that she tossed her purse to the couch and went for the first aid kit. Wes blinked, then glanced to Gunn who nodded and pointed at him. He finished cleaning the axe and put it away while Cordy opened the kit and started cleaning Wes up.

"So, what are you doin' here, though you were takin' the week off?"

Cordelia frowned at Wes for wincing and grabbed his chin to hold him still as she finished cleaning him up. Only a small cut above the eye brow really and a bandage should be fine.

"Oh stop squirming, you're worse than Angel! Well, you called."

Wesley reached up and stopped her hand.

"We, didn't call you Cordelia."

**AA**

Angel gave Buffy a small smile and stepped down into the store. His hands deep in the pockets of his trench coat he nodded to her, then the others, though his eyes didn't leave Buffy.

"Hey Buffy. Giles, Willow. . . Xander."

Since no one was in a hurry to ask, Giles felt it his place to. With a small clearing of his throat he closed the book, leaving a finger in his place he adjusted his glasses and stepped forward. Breaking some invisible bubble that had somehow cropped up around Buffy and Angel.

"Angel. I hope it's not presumptuous to ask but is there something we can do for you?"

Blinking, Angel finally looked away from Buffy and took a step to the side.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I, know about Dawn. Actually, that's not the problem. The problem is there's a Hell God coming. Well, Goddess."

Giles opened the book again quickly flipping through it while Buffy raised a hand.

"Wait, what do you mean you know about Dawn? How do you know about Dawn? What do you know?"

Giles stood next to Angel and showed him the book he was looking at, Angel leaned over the book and started reading over it, he frowned and nodded, then reached for the page to turn it. A cursory glance to Buffy and he went back to reading.

"Oh, that she's The Key, and the way to open a portal to a hell dimension that the Hell goddess known as Glory was banished from. Some monks made her into your sister knowing you would protect her, and she is still technically your sister, blood and all that, but the memories of her aren't real. Well, they are now, to you guys, not to us. Yeah that's it."

Pointing to the picture of the orb and information in the book he didn't notice that they were all staring at him. Looking up he looked at Buffy, open mouthed Willow, and frowning Xander, then to Giles. Realizing what this might look like and shrugged.

"Uh, vision. Cordy had a vision, that's why I'm here."

**AA**

Cordelia put the first aid kit while Wes and Gunn were cleaning up. They all agreed that whoever called her wanted them all together and that was just not a good thing. Still, it was better to stick together then to separate if someone or something was coming. Gunn was back down the stairs first. Adjusting his shirt he headed for the office.

"Yo! Cor!"

Coming from the kitchen she tapped him on his shoulder, her eyes sparkled and she covered her mouth to stop from laughing when he jumped.

"Sorry! Sorry. Nothing yet. I called the apartment but I'm guessing nothing has been going on since Dennis didn't pick up and push buttons."

Wesley quickly joined them and went for the file. He went to the desk and sat down, while the other two followed.

"Well there was no way to trace the call, but it did not come from here, or my cell, nor Gunn's. I checked earlier. I'm not sure why you would have gotten a message to meet us here. What exactly did the message say again?"

Cordelia sat on the edge of the desk while Gunn pulled up a chair and pulled it around before sitting down. Crossing her arms Cordelia tried to remember exactly what the message said.

"Well, it just said that the situation was resolved and that you needed me to process the payment."

The doors to the lobby opened and a woman dressed like something out of a fairy tale came in, baring a box of what seemed to be Chinese take out. Heading straight to the office she set the box down and removed the hood from her multi jewel colored cloak.

"Of course I called! I couldn't possibly finish payment! Oh wait, we're missing someone. Where is that vampire?"

**AA**

Angel leaned back against the counter while everyone but Giles sat at the table so he could finish explaining. When he finished he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, then I came here."

Again, Xander was looking confused, Willow looked decidedly chagrined. Her head down and Buffy looked surprised, at least until she looked around at everyone's face and then laughed. Heads turned towards her and she waved her hands to clear the air.

"I'm sorry, but is anyone else having a hard time with this? I mean it's a joke right? Cordelia. Cordelia Queen C, ice queen from Sunnydale High, gets visions from the Powers?"

Angel's brow furrowed and he looked from Buffy to Willow.

"You mean, you didn't know? I thought -"

Giles cleared his throat. Setting his book aside he tried for a smile.

"Actually, I was made aware. I hadn't had a chance to do any research into it but I am sure Wesley has?"

Angel nodded and opened his mouth to reply when Buffy stood up and interrupted.

"Wait, what do you mean you were made aware? You and Angel have been talking behind my back?"

"No, it, it was me."

Things got very quiet and Willow finally looked up. Standing she walked over to Buffy, hoping to quickly explain before she got too nervous from the look she was giving her.

"See, there's these emails. Cordy was sending them, and it was like a company thing, for Angel's Investigation thing and at first I didn't tell you because, well you said you didn't want us to say his name, and so I emailed her to tell her thanks but we don't' need the updates and then we got to talking and so well, we've been, kinda keeping in touch."

**AA**

Cordelia stood up from the desk and Wes and Gunn were quick to follow. Glasses removed again, Cordelia looked the woman over.

"I'm sorry, and you are?"

With a small laugh the woman undid the clasp of her cloak and set it aside. Under, she was wearing a rather expensive looking pin stripe suit. Bright red curls tumbled from a clip at the nape of her neck, and she stood forward to shake hands.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Lynette. Representative of the Fates. It was their recessed temple that you just cleared out. They worked out a rather unique opportunity for you all, as payment. I, hope that's all right?"

Once she shook their hands she turned and grabbed a box of carry out and passed them out. Cordelia took the box and looked down at it, then back up. A single brow quirked over hazel eyes.

"Take out?"

Wesley seemed more interested in it and carefully looked the box over before going to open it. Lynette nearly jumped for him, a hand going out to stop him.

"Oh no! It's not time to open them. Now, the problem is, they don't work until the full moon, the true full moon, which is in. . . "

She turned to look it up again as Wesley stopped trying to open the box but continued looking it over and answering for her.

"Tomorrow, at exactly 3:04 A.M. it will reach it's pinnacle."

Lynette smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Exactly! So, each of you may open them then, and you will then have fifteen minutes to accept the gift, or decline it. This is an opportunity that has only been afforded once before. The Fates are prepared to reorder the strings of this time line to allow you each the opportunity to change one decision and accept a gift. Now it doesn't work unless you all open the boxes, so you'll have to deliver the last one to Angel. Any questions?"

Wesley set his box aside on the desk but did not take his hand off of it.

"Am I correct in assuming that the offer extends to new memories, and a new timeline in fractured segments should not all of us accept?"

"Could you put that in English there, English?"

Lynette reached for her cloak, folding it over her arm.

"Correct. Essentially, should only one of you accept, the time line can change to incorporate that decision, because it will change the time line of this world. There are an infinite number of possibilities of how this will affect the world as a whole depending on who accepts and who does not. When you are given the chance to decide you will be given all the information you need on how it will affect you as individuals but beyond that, well, the world is a crazy place after all! Now I really must go. Turn back into a iris come day light. It was a pleasure to meet you all!"

With that she turned to leave and left the three staring after her then at each other. Gunn finally spoke up, breaking out into a grin.

"So this means I get to meet a slayer right?"

**A/N: Oh so the plot thickens! That's right, prepare for some big time battle and a new world that no one can imagine! (at least I hope not or my story is going to be really boring!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Synopsis:** Angel and his crew have all moved on from their former lives and onto this new path, but when presented another chance will they follow their destinies or take the chance to try again at a life Unfettered? Takes place in season 2.

**Chapter Three**

Buffy and Xander were both looking decidedly confused. It was Xander, however, that was the first to speak up. His hand slowly rising as if in class once again. As Giles sighed and Willow gave him an owlish expression he lowered it to raise a single finger. Making his points as simple as he could, since he was already pretty confused.

"Okay, so, question. Cordelia has visions? How does that work and why didn't she pass that little tid bit on while it could have been useful to us here?"

Angel frowned and glanced from Willow to Xander.

"Because she didn't have visions when she was here. Trust me, you can't hide something like that."

Willow nodded and her hands moved as she spoke as if alternately emphasizing and wiping away words or their meaning.

"Right, well I guess they're really painful! She's been to a few doctors for them and everything. She got them from Doyle, he was a half demon that helped Angel before Wesley got there. Anyway, she sees things that help Angel, she's never had one before about us. Was this one about us?"

Before Angel could do more than nod his phone started to ring. Everyone jumped and looked around. Willow and Xander both checked their pockets worried it was their phone when Buffy slowly pointed to Angel.

"You, have a cell phone?"

With a sheepish grin he dug though his pocket and pulled it out glancing to he name on the caller ID.

"Oh yeah, Cordy thought it would be a good idea. You know for emergencies. I never remember the stupid thing. It's the Hyperion, I need to take this."

Flipping it open he stepped to the side to answer.

**AA**

Cordelia had taken all the boxes and set them aside, to prevent any of them from peeking, or so she said. Meanwhile she pressed Wes and Gunn to get some things together while she called Angel. He never remembered his cell phone and so she'd taken to putting it in his coat pocket and throwing in the charger in his glove box. Not that he'd ever think of things like that. No, not Angel. He picked up and she nodded over to the others as she smiled. Knowing you could hear it through the phone she was hoping it would throw him off from the worry she was feeling.

"Angel! Hey so you got in okay?"

Wes frowned at her, this really wasn't the time for small talk and his face said just that as he nodded for her to continue. With a slight roll of the eyes she waved him off but then did try and get to the point.

"That's, great. Um, listen, that nest? Well Wes and Gunn went to take care of it and. . "

She winced and then sighed, pulling the phone from her ear for a moment and then pulling it back.

"Angel. Angel. ANGEL! It's fine, they are both fine, everyone's fine. Except, you know, the nest. They're dead. See we _can_ function without you for one night, Mr. Ego!"

A clearing of the throat and she dropped her fist from her hip where it had planted itself. Gunn was grinning and chuckling under his breathe while Wesley looked quite a bit less entertained. Her shoulders relaxed and she took a seat.

"What? I can't call? Say hi? Okay okay, so we got paid. Did you know the nest was in the Fate's place? Yeah well they paid us some supernatural mumbo jumbo that only works if we all do it at the same time and so we need to come see you before tomorrow night and hand over your fortune cookie."

It wasn't lost on Wesley that she said fortune cookie. It could have been a guess of course, or not. What worried him was that she had been nervous ever since they got the boxes. He was going to ask her about it later. Probably on the trip when she couldn't just walk off on him.

**AA**

As Angel had stepped aside Giles had begun explaining the idea of seers. How visions came to many through out history. That even Drusilla had visions as a human though of course there had been nothing in the notes that they were painful. It seemed there were many different types of people and visions to have. He was incredibly interested in the visions that Cordelia was having and that of course only bored the others. So while Buffy and then Xander started to tune out to his ramblings they all became very interested as Angel's conversation picked up volume.

They watched as he turned, frowning as he started to pace slightly.

"Yes, I know you are all capable, I didn't say. . . "

He sighed and shuffled his feet, eyes falling to the floor as if being chastised. Which of course, exactly what had just happened.

"The Fates? You mean the three? No of course not, I wouldn't have agreed to take a case without knowing and I wouldn't have sent them alone if. . .So why are you calling if it all went all right."

As Giles stepped forward, eyes widening slightly at the talk of the Fates, he reached for a pencil in his pocket and adjusted his glasses. Everyone's attention was on him and he seemed to just notice, a sort of apology in his eyes as he shrugged.

"Here? That seems a little odd, I mean with what you saw why. . . All right. Yes, if it will help then pack up. I forgot my broadsword could you have Gunn bring it? And see if Gunn has any books on. . . Wes. Wes. WES! I don't know if Giles has the Preclusion of, whatever. Hold on."

Holding the phone out to Giles he shook his head and Giles reached for it with a furrowed brow of confusion.

"Yes? Wesley, yes, yes of course. Well actually I was looking at similar information before Angel arrived with a name but. . . "

He trailed off as he headed for his office. Angel sighed and off of everyone's look just shrugged.

"Looks like the team is coming to help. They have something that they said will help you deal with Glory, since, you know, she can't be killed."

Buffy rolled her hands around as if rewinding time. Then put up a time out signal.

"Hold on, time out. Start from the beginning. Glory is some hell god that can't be killed and wants to use Dawn, who is really my sister but not really my sister and can send her back to her hell dimension but it's all okay because Cordelia, of all people, has something to help?"

As he glanced around Angel realized they were all waiting for an answer. Still he stepped forward to Buffy and lowered his voice so that the conversation seemed to be between just the two of them.

"Yes, Cordelia had a vision that brought me here. I should have brought the whole team but, I wanted to do this myself. Now there's some more information that might help and Buffy, if it can help we are going to use it. Cordelia's visions, they all have one thing in common. That's that someone dies. Buffy, she saw you die."

**AA**

Once Wesley had finally gotten off the phone with Giles they had made plans, loading up weapons and what everyone but Wesley had deemed too many books. Gunn went to drop his truck off with his crew while he was gone and he and Wesley had agreed to pick Cordelia up at her apartment before heading out of town. Without the worry of driving in the sun, they would be able to arrive a bit sooner than Angel but still it felt like they were running out of time. Especially to Cordelia.

Once on the road Wesley waited until they hit the freeway before glancing into the rear view mirror to talk to Cordelia. She had noticed of course, and seeing as he had been quiet otherwise she knew something was up. So she shifted in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Out with it Wes."

Eyes back on the road he was much more comfortable with this no eye contact conversation than he should be. Not to mention the fact that she was behind him and could smack him upside the head without a second thought. Even if she did reserve those well placed back of the head smacks for Gunn most of the time. He cleared his throat and began.

"I was just wondering, your vision. The one that sent Angel ahead of us to Sunnydale, was there, anything else in this vision? Anything that perhaps, we have not had a chance yet to discuss?"

Suddenly she looked away, her face falling and her lips tugging down into a frown. Her eyes only came up again when she heard a shifting and saw Gunn turning around to look at her. She sighed.

"I knew about the boxes. Well, not everything, but, enough. I just didn't want to believe it and I guess I figured, Angel needs to make his own decision. I didn't know we had to make one too."

Now Gunn was frowning. He shifted so his back was against the door and he could see both Wesley and Cordelia.

"Hold up. What decision? And why do I feel like the only one that has no idea what's going on here?"

Wesley's eyes drifted to hers through the mirror again and while his face was impassive, she could see the worry and compassion there. So with a small nod she unfolded her arms, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her jacket.

"Angel, is going to choose Buffy. It's, hard to explain because I've never had a vision like that. He chooses Buffy and then, it all goes black. Like, the world ends. There was nothing."

"Whoa! Wait a minute, you mean he gets with the slayer and what, loses his soul? Destroys the world? Oh hell no!"

Wesley shook his head at Gunn's immediate outburst.

"I don't believe it's as simple as that. If it was simply a matter of losing his soul, wouldn't that be part of the vision?"

He glanced to Gunn then in the mirror to Cordelia. She offered a small grateful smile.

"Yeah sorry, I'll try and explain. There was this, fortune cookie. Angel was, I can't even explain the feelings coming off of him, but he apologized, then looked at Buffy. She was, she was dead. Then he broke the cookie and that was it. I felt, empty. Usually by the end of a vision I just feelt he victims, the pain and then back to myself. Well, sort of. This felt like, I died, like nothingness. Cold, dark just. . . "

She struggled to find the right words, explaining the visions had always been hard. They were visual sure, but they were also very much empathic. She felt everything. Something she had never admitted because of the implications. It was the pain that was killing her. It was the fact that the pain didn't go away until the vision was ended. Until Angel and Wesley, Gunn, saved the innocent. This time though, the innocent was Buffy, at least that's what they all thought. Yet when she was saved, when Angel saved her, the pain wasn't gone. Yet, it was. Simply because by saving her, Angel had sent all of them into nothingness. Into. . .

"A void."

Wesley answered softly, his mouth tight. They all looked at each other and Cordelia nodded. The world had ended not with a bang or a whimper. It ended with a wish, a fortune cookie of all things, and an endless void.

**A/N:** Okay so there, you just got the whole plot! Still confused? Yeah, it's a bit more complicated then it seems. I haven't decided yet how this is going to end, so I guess we'll see how our friends deal with the consequences of their deepest desires first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel _the series.

**Synopsis:** Angel and his crew have all moved on from their former lives and onto this new path, but when presented another chance will they follow their destinies or take the chance to try again at a life Unfettered? Takes place in season 2.

**Chapter Four**

Buffy had blinked at him. Her heart fell into her stomach, not that she hadn't been told of her impending death more than once. Had even died once. She might not be quite as frightened and lost as she was the first time she heard her death prophesied, but it still caught her off guard.

"I, died?"

Giles came back out from his office, a grin on his face and handed the phone out to Angel. In typical Giles fashion he did not realize the tension in the room, at least not right away.

"Wesley will be bringing in some more books. I don't know how he did it but he somehow got a copy of the Melorium Demonology! It's the most -"

Xander had shoved a hand through his hair and slowly sunk to sit again. Willow's eyes were glistening with unshod tears, her hand covering her mouth. Angel and Buffy were facing off. Hers a mask of fear and almost betrayal. His softening into an apology. Realizing he had walked in on something Giles' hand slowly lowered, the cell phone still in hand.

"Buffy? Buffy what is it?"

She shook her head and took a step back from Angel, he reached for her.

"Buffy, it's not going to happen. We'll stop it."

"Oh yeah? Like we stopped the Master?"

"That was different, it was a prophecy, this was a vision. One we got so we could stop it. That's what we do."

"We? We? You mean you, you and Cordelia and your powers right?"

Giles was now beginning to panic himself, Willow's stifled sob not helping him at all. Suddenly the Watcher was there between the old lovers. Standing up for Buffy, against Angel, or whatever he had brought. He still didn't' know what was going on, only acting on instincts.

"Angel, perhaps you had better explain."

Angel looked between them confused, and suddenly he realized that he was the outsider. Yet again. This wasn't where he belonged, he wasn't in charge here. Thankfully, Willow stepped forward, reaching for Giles' arm.

"Giles. The vision, it, it was about Buffy dying."

**AA**

They had been driving for awhile. The conversation had died with the realization of what they were really driving into. Cordelia had been rubbing at her head and so Wesley had made the quiet suggestion that she take something for her head and then lay down in the back seat. A little reluctant but grateful for the suggestion she took something from her purse, eyes in the mirror not missing that it was a prescription, and then laid down.

It had been quiet since, until Wes sighed. Gunn glanced over, knowing that sound and then turned to look in the back seat. Satisfied that she was asleep he gave his own sigh.

"So, basically we're walking into a situation where people are gonna die, we're gonna get our asses handed to us, and in the end, boss man is going to destroy the world. That about sum it up?"

"That does seem to be the long and short of it."

"Man. I never thought we'd go out like this. Isn't there something we can do? I mean that's why we get those visions right?"

Wesley frowned, glanced in the rear view mirror and then back to the road, thinking.

"I believe this time, perhaps it is not so much a mission, but a warning. Cordelia mentioned that Angel made a choice. That would change our time line. By doing so it would, in one sense, nullify this one. Creating a void, an emptiness where it used to be. However, it would also open another time line. Considering that Angel isn't' the only one making a decision, that each of us will have such an opportunity, there's no telling what the new world, the new time line, would be."

Gunn turned to stare at him. He waited, as if Wesley might remember that he needed to try again. When he didn't Gunn gave a laugh. Wes turned to look at him with a question in his face. Gunn just waved it off.

"Look English, I think I got what you're saying. Like a Twilight Zone thing right? Or Sliders! Loved that show."

"I-I'm afraid I don't follow."

Enjoying the switch in positions Gunn grinned and nodded, giving his own explanation.

"See, there's lots of Earths. Not just ours. And these people keep going from one to another, can't get home. Something is different on each one though. Red means go instead of stop, women are in charge and men are the weaker sex. Pollution destroys things, no industrial revolution. Shit like that. Angel makes his choice and BAM! We're all on a different Earth. So the void is just that this Earth isn't' ours anymore, so she can't see what the new one is. Right?"

Wesley's brow furrowed and his mouth curved down into a frown.

"Well, other then the physics being incredibly off and the fact that there aren't different planets so much as time lines, so it's more a space time continuum rather than a -"

Gunn cleared his throat and Wesley looked at him. Then smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I do believe that is the basic idea."

"So, we don't know if we got anything to worry about or not."

"True, however experience would dictate -"

"That we worry. How about we just try not to worry Barbie too much?"

Both looked back at the sleeping seer and sighed. Gunn twisted back into his seat and Wesley took the exit to Sunnydale.

"Agreed."

**AA**

Giles had simply stared at Angel. His face fallen, suddenly he looked so much more than his age. The haggard lines around his mouth and eyes that much more pronounced, his eyes older than even the vampire standing across from him. Angel couldn't hold his look any longer and finally lowered his eyes. It was the only confirmation the Watcher needed.

"No."

It was what they were all thinking, but the tired fear and resignation, the shock, finally broke them all. Xander's face went red and he got up to take Willow into his arms as she sobbed. Buffy stumbled back a step and grabbed the back of the chair. Angel made a muttered apology and that was what broke Giles. His face going hard.

"I have found no prophecy on this. The one we did find was thwarted. I simply refuse to believe that you were sent all this way, that your 'Powers' would send a vision without a reason. If it were simply to happen, if there was no way to change it. Xander, Willow. Please find me all the books we have on hell dimensions and gods. Buffy, you and Angel will go into the back room and spar. You'll need to be prepared."

Buffy was oddly not listening. Her mind had been reeling and it made no sense to her. All this talk of gods and keys. Of Dawn. So the reality started to sink in and she stared at Angel.

"It's because of Dawn isn't it? I die protecting Dawn."

Willow and Xander had gone to move, Willow wiping at her face and both looking a great deal more determined as they turned for the book shelves. They stopped, waiting for Angel's answer. He took an unneeded breathe and looked at her. Eyes locking he nodded.

"Yes."

Quickly he walked over to her, grabbing her shoulders.

"But Giles is right. We got the vision for a reason. We're here for a reason. You aren't going to die, and neither is Dawn. We'll find a way, Buffy."

He held her eyes, making sure she understood. Watched as her face fell into so many emotions. Fear, uncertainty, then the pursing lips that told him she was going to fight this. With a nod from her, he let go of her shoulders and glanced back up to Giles.

"We'll be training. Wes and the others should be here soon."

Giles was conflicted. Part of him grateful that Angel could get through to Buffy, bring the fight back and make her fight for her survival. Part of him hated that he still could. He cared for Buffy deeply. Fatherly was only scratching the surface. He truly had no idea what he would do should he lose her. Her relationship with Angel was doomed and as much as the two might care for each other, he had always known, it wouldn't work. It would always end in pain. With a nod he glanced to Willow and Xander so they would get back to finding books.

"Of course. I will let you know as soon as they arrive."

Just like that they were all moving. Xander in the books downstairs, Willow up to the landing to find the darker tomes. Giles grabbed paper, pencils, and coffee. Angel and Buffy headed to the back room. Angel was impressed with the lay out but didn't' say as much. Instead he stripped his jacket and tossed it aside, letting Buffy take the lead as they stepped onto the mats. She needed to work out the fear, the sadness, the anger. She needed this, so he'd give it to her. It might be all he could do.

Giles watched them leave the shop for the back room and pursed his lips. As he turned back to the tables he caught Xander doing the same thing. Their eyes met and an unspoken agreement flowed between them. With a nod they both got back to research.

**AA**

By the time they reached Sunnydale, Cordelia was driving, humming to herself. Gunn had fallen asleep in the back and Wes had propped his head up in his hand against the window and dawn was finally on the horizon. No one had called Angel again, and he hadn't called them. The truth was, no one was sure what they would find when they arrived. Anxiety and a sense of dread hung in the car and turned the air stale. Gunn was still unsure what it all meant, only that the one thing they needed to do was fight a hell god. So he concentrated on that.

For Wes and Cordy, not knowing what was waiting for them, seemed to propel them back in time. An itch along their spine that worried them. They might just be outsiders again, less than useless. Their team, no longer a team. Instead it would be Buffy and the Scoobies. Cordelia could see it in her mind as easily as she saw the road in front of her. Angel stepping away from them, and back into place beside Buffy. The last 18 months just wiped away. While it might be nerve wracking for Wesley, after all he had grown into his own with the team now, it was destroying her. She'd never really belonged anywhere. Had never really had a family, or friends. She really had no direction. The movie star thing was her back up plan. So this, was possibly wiping out her life. The only one she had ever really had. It was where she belonged, but she couldn't protest. Didn't they all know that in the end Angel and Buffy were going to be together? As soon as they learned of the shanshu prophecy, that was what they were all thinking. She, just didn't think it would come so soon.

Cordelia had stopped humming. Her shoulders slumping and she sighed. Pulling off the freeway into the city she shook herself and squared her shoulders.

"Get it together Chase. You know who you are, and you've never had a problem letting anyone else know."

With a nod to herself she raised her chin slightly. She could do this. More importantly, they could do this. A glance to the side and she smacked at Wes' arm. Loosing his precarious balance on his other arm, his head smacked down onto the window and he groaned. The sound had Gunn jumping up bleary eyed from the back seat.

"What? Where's m' axe?"

Cordelia bust into giggles then shook her hand at Wes as he glared at her.

"Sorry! Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that we're here. Figured you guys might want to be awake when we enter Scooby territory."

Wes cleared his throat and nodded, sitting up straight and adjusting his jacket then glasses. Gunn rubbed his hands over his face then looked up confused.

"Scooby territory?"

Wes was the one to answer as they pulled down the street, the Magic Box in sight and looming at them as the most out of place shop in the small idyllic looking town.

"Er, yes. A nickname given to Buffy and her friends. Typically a slayer worked alone. Buffy is the first that had friends, a team."

Gunn nodded. The car stopped across the street, and Cordelia parked. Turning the car off suddenly the silence was deafening. They all sat, stared at the building. No one ready to move. Ready to take that step. Not knowing where they would end up. Finally Cordelia growled and unbuckled, pulling down the visor she checked her hair and redid her lip gloss.

"Oh come on! It's not like we're going into battle! It's just research."

As they both looked at her, her face softened.

"We can do this. This may be their turf but we're our own team and we know what we can do. We can do this."

Wesley answered her smile and reached over to pat her hand. Gunn nodded.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this!"

Gunn turned and opened the door, going around to the trunk. Cordelia gave Wesley a grateful 100 watt smile as they followed. Grabbing their supplies, books, weapons and over night bags, the walked together to the Magic Box.

**A/N: **So yes, I'm leaving off there. Soon enough we will be stopping the back and forth as both sides meet up. Awkward Scooby AI fun coming up!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel_the series.

**Synopsis:** Angel and his crew have all moved on from their former lives and onto this new path, but when presented another chance will they follow their destinies or take the chance to try again at a life Unfettered? Takes place in season 2.

**Chapter Five**

Research had gone on in the Magic Box for hours, though there seemed to be little to no new information to be found. Eventually, Angel came out and asked about taking Buffy patrolling. By the pained expression Giles was sure that sparring and training was just not going to be enough for her, so assented. Even giving the vampire information on the sewer entrance in the back should they get caught too far out too close to dawn.

Of course while that did nothing to Angel, he turned and headed back to get Buffy and head out. Willow decided to head back home with Tara and take care of Dawn. Xander and Giles were left with the last of the books but by then, even Xander was drifting off. Giles waved him off and got to straightening things up and keeping out the few texts that were helpful. Feeling more than a bit tired himself, he sat at the table and sighed. Removing his glasses he rubbed at his face and looked over his notes. With a frown something was trying to tug at his mind, but he couldn't quite put it together. Fatigue had too strong a hold on his mind, and so it was no surprise that before the sun could rise, his head had hit the table and he'd drifted to sleep.

**AA**

As soon as the gang got to the front door they stopped, looking from one to another. It was early, though not horribly early for those that lived their life on a night shift. Cordelia worried her bottom lip between her teeth and Wesley started to fidget. Clearing his throat, adjusting his glasses, checking his tie. Finally Gunn sighed and went to push the door open, the bells ringing to let the company know they had visitors. While Cordelia and Wesley made odd strangled sounds of protest he grinned at them and glanced over his shoulder at them.

"What? It's open. Public place right? Chill, English."

With a shrug, Wes grabbed the door and held it open for Cordelia, following them inside. The lights were on, and the door had been open, yet they didn't see anyone just yet.

"Giles? Angel? Um, guys?"

Cordelia nodded to Wes, who in turn nodded to Gunn. Everyone slowly lowered the bags they had and grabbed a weapon. Stepping quietly apart from each other as they spread out. Cordelia took the lead, simply because the others had her back. Off to either side, she stepped down the steps and caught sight of the sleeping Watcher. Hoping he was just sleeping she kept an eye out and around as she walked over, reaching for him.

"Giles?"

Just as her hand brushed his shoulder he shot up in the chair. It all happened quite fast. He shot up and stared at her, eyes still hazed over from sleep. Gunn and Wes jumped down from their respective places, Gunn with his weapon raised, Wes looking almost horribly frightening. This all registered in Giles' sleep addled mind as danger and he was standing, his chair toppling behind him and Cordy gasped then moved, arms out to either side.

"Whoa there guys! Giles, it's us. We, didn't see anyone else and just thought you were. . . "

She gave him an odd sort of look, mixed apology with embarrassment. Giles seemed to finally realize where they were and rubbed hands over his face nodding. Wes started relaxing his stance while Gunn glanced between them. Getting a nod from Wes he pulled his weapon down as well. Giles smiled softly and Cordy put her hands down.

"Uh yes quite. I do apologize, I hadn't meant to doze off. I was simply cleaning up after everyone headed home for some rest."

Wes adjusted his glasses just before Giles did so and turned to get their bags. Cordelia went to help Giles start straightening up. Since knowing what books or notes were useful was just not her forte, especially in a research party she hadn't been part of, she worked on clearing the mess from cups and snacks.

"Yo, where's Angel?"

All eyes were on Giles, except Cordelia who was steadfastly cleaning. As Giles wasn't used to Cordelia helping, let alone cleaning, he was simply watching, a bit dumbfounded. He turned to Gunn to answer his question.

"Oh, er, he headed out with Buffy to do some patrolling. They should be back soon. I did let him know of the sewer entrance should they be out too late."

With nods all around, Cordelia smiled, wiped her hands off and patted Giles shoulder.

"Well, if he's heading this way we can just wait if you want for him here. Why don't you head home and get some sleep. Start fresh in the morning. Well, later in the morning."

Giles was now officially confused and his brow furrowed. Hoping to offer some clarification, Wes went to help with the books and notes, while deciphering quite a few of them as he went.

"We rested on the way, took turns driving. Also, I can tell you from experience that she will not stop until you get some rest."

"Got that right. Trust us, you are better off just takin' a nap now. She'll wear a man down."

Gunn piped up and Cordy gave him a dirty look. Fastening a Queen C look on her face she squared her shoulders and turned, her hair whipping behind her shoulders. Training an ice cold, ruthless smile on her face she was almost daring Giles to fight her. Giles for his part looked between them all and decided he truly was too tired to argue it, even if he did think he could stare her down. With a sigh he went to grab his discarded suit coat.

"Yes well then. The keys are in the register, feel free to keep the sign on closed, not that we get a lot of foot traffic. The others promised to meet up again around noon. There is a cot in the office if anyone needs it, and the notes. . . "

He glanced to the papers with a father's worried eye and Wesley held up a hand waving him off.

"Of course of course. I'll be sure to catch up on things and keep them in some semblance of order. We'll catch up when you return, thank you Rupert."

With a relieved nod, Giles left out the front door and as soon as he was out Wesley sat down and went to working on the papers. Gunn looked to Cordelia to find out what to do next when they heard someone come in from the back room. Everyone stiffened and then let out a relieved breath when Angel walked in looking taken aback.

"Where's Giles?"

"Barbie here sent English part two home for a nap."

Angel nodded and shrugged out of his trench as Cordelia frowned and came over to check him out. He was dirty and mussed, which meant he'd been fighting.

"Any injuries? Sit down let me take a look. We brought blood, just need a fridge to keep it in."

Angel went to protest but knew better, so took a seat and let her check him over.

"No, nothing big, a few early risers, that's it. There's a small fridge in the office I think. But we can get a hotel or something."

Gunn had walked over to peek through the door and whistled low. A grin spreading on his face as he stepped in. Cordelia sighed and satisfied there were no injuries she stood up again and brushed at his shirt.

"Damn! When are we getting' a set up like this!"

"Guessing that's the work out room huh? Go play Gunn. I'll help Wes with catching up on the research. Angel, get the blood unpacked and then hit the cot in the office. I guess we're all playing catch up by noon and you get cranky if you don't get enough rest."

Angel stood up and opened his mouth to say something but Wes cleared his throat and gave him a warning shake of the head. Cordelia was going to be tense there, they all were, but her more than any of them. They all knew this, so it was best to not make things difficult right away. With a sigh Angel nodded and headed to pick up the cooler and then to the office. Gunn hadn't needed to be told twice and took off to check out training room. Wes quickly hid some of the papers under a book so that he could see them before Cordelia found them and they all got to work.

**AA**

It was around ten after twelve that the first Scooby finally arrived. Giles came bustling in and frowning turned the sign over as he walked down. The place was spotless. Notes and books organized, and the sweet smell of coffee wafting through the rooms. Wesley came out from the back room at the sound of the bell. Wiping sweat from his brow he and Gunn were trying to bicker as they nodded to Giles. Cordelia came out of the office, closing the door behind her quietly and setting a mug down on the counter to balance the other two in hand. She gave them a nod and smiled to Giles, walking over with his mug and handing it over.

"You get some rest? I thought you might want to start with tea. Earl Grey, honey not sugar and no milk, right?"

With a dumbfounded nod he took the mug and slowly inhaled the scent. A grateful smile as he looked up to thank her but Cordelia was already moving. Handing the third mug off to Wesley.

"And you are on tea for now. Gunn, could you double the doughnut order? Oh and add jelly. Xander and Willow like jelly."

"On it!"

With a grin he jogged over to the door, grabbed his jacket and headed out. Wesley made a small humming noise then went to sit, groaning and rolling his shoulder. Cordelia grabbed her coffee and sipped at it before walking over to rub at Wesley's shoulder. Giles was just getting used to the way everyone was working when the door opened again and Willow and Tara came in. Things went quiet then Willow bust into a grin and walked over to hug Cordelia.

"Cordelia! You did come! You cut your hair! Oh my goddess I'm so glad to see you!"

Cordelia laughed but relaxed and hugged her back. Wesley smiled glad that perhaps things wouldn't be so bad this trip and toasted Giles with his tea. With a resigned shake of the head, Giles sat down and put down the book he'd grabbed to bring in with him and the two started a low conversation over the notes and clarifying things for each other.

"Thanks, it's just easier to take care of. I have doughnuts on the way but first, introduce me! This is Tara right?"

Tara gave a weak smile and came over for introductions. Things got busier after that. Xander came in arguing with Anya over the importance of researching versus making money. A nervous smile and only slightly uncomfortable introductions later and Xander and Cordelia settled on greetings that didn't involve physical contact. While Anya made it perfectly clear that she and Xander were dating, as well as having much sex. The requisite groans and Xander's nervous laughter didn't cover Cordelia's smile and congratulations to Anya. Making the former vengeance demon beam.

By the time Buffy arrived with Dawn everyone had settled into mugs of coffee and books. The picture a bit much for Buffy so she froze in the entry way, torn between being upset that they hadn't noticed her yet and grateful. Until Gunn arrived behind her and had to ask her to let him through. She did step aside and the conversations went to almost nonexistent. A few eyes drifted from Buffy to Cordelia, unsure if there would be a standoff or not. Before anyone could say anything the door to the training room burst open and Spike came in swearing.

"Bloody hell! Too early for this!"

Frowns were passed around and Wesley and Gunn were on their feet. Not fast enough as Dawn burst into a smile and ran over to him.

"Spike you came!"

The vampire tried for a nonchalant grin but anyone paying attention could see his smile was genuine as he ruffled her hair.

"Told ya I would, bit."

"Spike."

The growl wasn't a greeting, but more a warning and everyone turned to see Angel standing in the doorway of the office. The glare coming off of him wasn't the ice cold of Queen C, ice queen, bitch of Sunnydale. Oh no, this was white hot, body perfectly still but somehow vibrating with ready energy. It was Buffy who smiled and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Well, I guess no need for introductions then huh?"

**A/N:**I know I know, so close! Don't worry friends, the awkwardness is just beginning! So is the danger. Hey, since when does the bad guy wait for the good guys to be ready before showing up?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel_the series.

**Synopsis:** Angel and his crew have all moved on from their former lives and onto this new path, but when presented another chance will they follow their destinies or take the chance to try again at a life Unfettered? Takes place in season 2.

**Chapter Six**

The tension in the room had risen to almost suffocating levels. No one was sure who should say what, though Spike answered Angel with a nod and an arm up to move Dawn behind him. Cordelia noticed this, then glanced to Buffy. When the blond looked flushed then looked away, she decided it was time to act. With a grin she walked over to Angel.

"Hey there broody! Gunn brought doughnuts, and there's coffee, so why don't you help me get some for Willow and Xander. Buffy want a mug? Tara, tea right? You just look like a tea girl."

While Cordelia put a hand to Angel's chest and gave him a grin she was ushering him back into the office. There was a clearing of throats and Gunn offered doughnuts while Tara stammered that tea was fine. The door closed immediately behind Cordelia and Angel and when the muttering sound of harsh voices was heard the Scooby gang looked nervously around. Meanwhile Gunn grabbed a bear claw and handed it over to Wesley before grabbing a twist for himself. When no one moved right away Wes and Gunn looked around and Wes cleared his throat.

"They'll be fine. Best not to interrupt. Now, I believe I am caught up and –"

The door flew open and Angel headed out with a puppy dog expression on his face and shoulders slumped. Hands full of mugs he walked over to Willow and Xander, handing over coffee mugs. A small glare sent to Spike but nothing was said. He then turned to hand Tara her tea.

"Didn't know if you took anything so just added honey."

Tara had of course heard stories about Angel and Angelus and this didn't' fit in with either so she muttered a staggered thank you and held the mug. Carefully side stepping to be closer to Willow. Angel stood with his back to the bookshelves so he could keep an eye on the study group. Spike and all exit points. Hands in his pants pockets he tried to relax but was really not comfortable with Spike there. Spike knew that but was also a bit surprised by his behavior and looked from Angel to the open office door. Gunn frowned at Angel.

"You, where's mine?"

When Angel's face came up and a hint of confusion and contrition flittered across his face Spike grinned and took the opportunity.

"Yeah poof, where's the token's cuppa?"

"Watch it!"

Gunn turned to glare at Spike and again the tension went up, quickly diffused as Cordy came out with a small tray of mugs.

"It's all right Gunn, Spike, like most manpires, has a habit of not thinking before talking."

Her look shot him down and she walked over to give Gunn his coffee then a mug to Angel, a pointed look said he was going to drink and so he took it. Heading over to Spike she offered him a mug.

"Figured you hadn't gotten breakfast yet either, you're looking all peaked, so drink, and behave. Sorry Dawn, I didn't think you were coffee and probably not tea, but there's doughnuts!"

With a smile she tilted her head to the box as Spike stared at the mug and then took a tentative sip. Once he was sure what it was, he drained the mug. Face shifting and a blood moustache coating his upper lip as he grinned. Cordy set down the tray and cupped her mug in her hands as she picked at the doughnuts to decide but then thought better of it and didn't take one.

Buffy cleared her throat and at a look from Spike she frowned at him, he shrugged and set the mug down. Dawn was grinning and headed over to get a doughnut.

"Oooh jelly!"

Angel made a small grumbling noise and when Dawn raised the doughnut and her brow, Cordy looked to Angel, who gave a quick surprised look then glanced to Spike, Spike was eating this up and when Cordy finally relented with a sigh, Angel's look turned to triumph. Cordelia grabbed a napkin and handed it off to Spike. Who wiped his mouth with a shrug. For Buffy, that was the last straw. She tossed up her arms and realized no one was paying attention. Everyone gone back to studying or eating.

"All right, is _no__one_ thinking pod people here?"

Confused faces glanced up to Buffy. All but Gunn and Cordy. Gunn having started to flirt with Tara, he must not have gotten the memo, and Cordelia suddenly finding her coffee very interesting. Angel looked at Buffy and saw her staring daggers and with the look passed between the slayer and Spike, suddenly quite a bit became very clear. The growl came up from deep in his chest and Cordy looked up quickly. She saw his look at Spike and closed her eyes shaking her head. Of course. It was Giles that spoke up however, while all the underlying tension was being focused.

"Buffy, did you find anything last night during your patrol?"

"What? Oh, just some newbie vamps. Dusted. Seriously though. Okay so Cordy gets visions, that's messed up but this?"

Cordelia's jaw tightened but she didn't say anything. Angel of course couldn't let it lie as he set down his mug and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at Spike.

"Speaking of messed up, why is Spike here again?"

"Been doin' a lot more for the li'l bit then you ever did! Part o' the team now yeah?"

Buffy paled and Cordelia was not in the mood. Not in the least. So she set down her own mug and sighed, turning to dig out her purse from the pile of their things.

"Right well, since I'm so not in the mood for another epic drama fest with the long lost loves of slayer and vampire and I'm _really_ not up for a love triangle of emo proportions, I'm heading out. Wes says you guys got all the information you could find _I_ am going to head out and see if I can find the place this all goes down. Maybe that will shed some light on the reason we are actually here."

Tara set aside her tea and tried for a smile, a quick glance to Willow and an answering nod and the two were ready to follow.

"W-we'll come with y-you. If you'd l-like. May-maybe we can, help get s-something?"

Cordelia had never looked so grateful. She even reached for Willow's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"That would be great. Thanks."

Tara's answering smile was proof that she was glad to feel useful and Dawn grabbed another doughnut before heading out with them. She shot Buffy a look. Self satisfied, before glancing to Spike. She knew her sister was interested, everyone knew Spike was interested. She was just glad that she wasn't the only one noticing.

"I'll come! Besides I heard Cordelia has the best taste in shoes and there's a pair downtown I'm just dying to get. Buffy says they are ugly as sin. Whatever that means."

Before Buffy could protest the quartet were out the door. Cordelia gave one last glance back and the look of hurt was impossible to miss, and an apologetic look was returned by not only Wesley but Giles. As soon as the door closed and the small bell had finally faded away all Scooby eyes turned to Buffy, while Wes and Gunn stared at Angel.

"Smooth, Angel. Real smooth."

Gunn shook his head and turned his back on Angel as he went to plop down and look over the papers, knowing the books would do him no good. Off of Angel's confused look Wes stood up and cleared his throat.

"Angel, if I may, could we speak? Privately?"

Showing it wasn't a request so much as an order, he headed straight to the office and Angel hesitated before following. The door closed and Giles stood next, cleaning off his glasses he kept his head down as he spoke, until he got to her name, then his brow raised.

"I believe we should also speak, in the training room? Buffy?"

Buffy's mouth was suddenly opening and closing as if a child caught sneaking out, but she nodded, and followed him out of the room. Both doors closed, the remaining people seemed to go still, as if hoping they could hear something. Xander and Spike stared at the back door, while Gunn and Anya were much more interested in the office. When Spike stepped away from the door to the table, motion that was arrested as if stuck in time, began again. Anya went back to counting money and the others went to the research.

**AA**

Nothing was said for a few minutes. Willow and Tara walked hand in hand, and Dawn trailed the three women finishing off her doughnut. Cordelia had her head held up her chin, purse slung over her shoulder as they walked. Her eyes had cleared, and she was pushing away any hurt to deal with what they were there for. Of course she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and Sunnydale wasn't exactly the largest area to walk through before you saw everything. Tara whispered to Willow who nodded then walked ahead and touched Cordelia's arm softly. Getting her to stop.

"So, any idea where we're headed?"

Cordelia looked confused then finally stopped, letting her shoulders relax.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just needed to get out of there. Um, the truth is, I didn't actually _see_ it happening."

With a frown she realized something was off about her vision. She'd have to think about it, before she could Dawn was bouncing in front of them.

"We could always, you know do some shopping while you try and think about where to go! Please?"

Willow rolled her eyes and Cordelia laughed.

"Sure, shopping sounds good. Why don't we start with, shoes?"

Feeling a bit better the women moved on to the small shops downtown. There was definitely more that needed to be discussed, but everyone was happy enough to let it go for now and enjoy a bit of the day.

**AA**

Buffy closed the door silently behind her and as Giles wasn't speaking yet she tried to defuse whatever the situation was before she got chastised for anything. She wasn't sure what she'd be in trouble over, but she was sure it was something. She knew Giles too well to not know she was in trouble. So she gave her bubbling blond smile and walked after him to the center of the mats.

"I totally didn't invite Spike but hey, maybe he'll eat Cordelia?"

His eyes raised to hers and she read the disappointment there. It was worse than being yelled at and her face fell. This time she decided to wait until he spoke. He saw her face fall and knew this was hard for her, but also knew that she wasn't making it easy for others. With a sigh he shoved his hands into his pants pockets.

"Buffy. I understand this is awkward for you. With Angel here and now with whatever is going on between you and Spike."

He raised a hand to wave a hand towards the door. As her eyes widened and she glanced behind her to the door then back to Giles to protest, his small shake of the head stopped her.

"However, these are our guests. It has been a couple of years since any of us, well a part from Willow it seems, have seen or spoken to Wesley or Cordelia. I know in that time you, Xander and Willow have all grown and changed drastically. I am just saying that perhaps you should give them the benefit of the doubt that they have perhaps changed as well."

Buffy opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, thinking better of it, and simply nodded.

**AA**

Angel's talk was not going quite as smooth. While he continued to brood in the corner, arms crossed, Wesley's face was tight with disappointment and anger.

"What is this about Wesley?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew he should have just kept to waiting. Wesley's face turned up to glower at him. His voice came out clipped, and a definite rebuke.

"Perhaps it has escaped your attention, but Cordelia and I were not exactly looking forward to coming back here. We did so because it is our job. Something that should have occurred to you as soon as she received the vision. Instead you decided to disregard us and come charging in by yourself. Now we are all familiar with the situation and that this is awkward as well for you and Buffy. The point, I believe, is that if the two of you would put aside your own issues with the slayer and her new lovers, whether she has any right now or not, and look around you might see that while Giles has been more than kind and accepting of us all, there are others that still see Cordelia as the unfeeling may queen they remember."

Angel sucked in a slow breath. He didn't' need it, but it helped release the tightness in his chest.

"She was never unfeeling."

Wesley finally relaxed a bit himself and nodded. His shoulders relaxing and arms crossing to mirror Angel's stance.

"No, but we are just as guilty as the others of not noticing. The point is, they don't know her, and right now, they don't have the time to get to know her."

**AA**

In a much better mood, Cordelia sipped at her ice cold frappachino with extra whipped cream and swung her small bag from the shoe store. Dawn was hyped up and everyone was thinking that maybe, the cold chocolatey coffee was not the best idea for the young woman. Still she wanted to hit one more store so Willow took the bullet and volunteered to take her while Cordelia and Tara took to a bench in the park across the street. With a sigh, Cordelia let her head fall back.

"I really hope I wasn't this hyper when I was in high school. I don't know where she gets the energy!"

Tara smiled, happily watching her girlfriend head into a store with Dawn and nodded.

"She l-likes to shop. We do-don't do a lot of g-girl days. Like, like this I mean."

Cordelia glanced over to her and smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Mostly because I don't get them much. It's nice though, I'll admit. Most of my days are spent cleaning up demon goo and barking at the boys to clean up and sleep!"

"Well isn't this just as sweet as could be, and where is your little slayer friend? Witch?"

With a frown Cordelia and Tara both looked up at a woman in a bright red dress, with lips to match and a mane of perfectly coiffed blond curls. Cordelia tilted her head and got ready to ask who she was when Tara's eyes widened and she answered for her.

"Glory."

Cordelia's eyes widened as well. Realization dawning on her and her eyes slid across to the store in hopes that Dawn and Willow weren't heading back out. She stood up and painted on the Queen C smile hoping to delay the inevitable.

"Well, for a hell god, I have to say, your taste is impeccable. Of course, slut probably works really well in hell huh?"

Tara reached for Cordelia's hand, trying to pull her back to sitting, too late. Glory was angry. A glance down to herself she slowly looked back at Cordelia with a glare and raised her hands.

"Let's see what you know about my key, oh and take a message back to your slayer. Bring me the key, or everyone she knows, dies."

With a smile her fingers seemed to melt into Cordelia's temples. The seer's mouth fell open in a wordless scream and Tara jumped up from her seat, too late.

**A/N:**Yeah I'm totally speeding up the Glory thing. Mostly because it's not the big bad you need to worry about. Also thought of finishing this scene for you but hey, isn't a little mystery fun? Thanks to all who have sent reviews. Rest assured I'm not the type to hold a story hostage for reviews. I write because I love it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to Joss Whedon and _Angel_the series.

**Synopsis:** Angel and his crew have all moved on from their former lives and onto this new path, but when presented another chance will they follow their destinies or take the chance to try again at a life Unfettered? Takes place in season 2.

**Chapter Seven**

Tara reached for Cordy, wanting to pull her away, but Glory's face was scrunched up in confusion and pain. Willow and Dawn were heading out of the store and seeing the three at the bench Willow stopped Dawn in front of the window as she yelled for her girlfriend and ran over.

"Tara!"

Glory finally let go of Cordelia, stumbling back and shaking her hands as if shocked. Cordelia slumped to the ground. Tara tried to keep her up, holding onto her arm but looked up instead to Willow. Dawn was clutching a bag to her chest, and frozen to the spot across the street. Glory shook herself.

"Well that didn't help! What's wrong with your brain anyway? It's like, dead!"

Her body bowed as something hit her from behind. While it didn't hurt, it did annoy her and she turned, hands on her hips, to glare at Willow. That's when her eyes found Dawn and she smiled. As Willow ran towards her Tara got up and did her own spell, a spark of something hitting Glory's hair.

"Hey! That's my hair!"

With another turn she backhanded Tara over the bench and strode past Willow towards Dawn while Willow made a small strangling noise and rushed over to help Tara up. Tara groaned and pushed up offering a sad smile to Willow.

"I-I'm okay. Not as h-helpful as I th-thought."

Willow smiled just glad she was all right and looked her over, smoothed her hair from her face, before helping Tara up again. She then looked to Cordelia and walked around the bench to check on her. She had just found a pulse when she heard Tara gasp. Her head came up and she looked around.

"What is it? She's breathing and stuff so, I think, she might be okay. Tara can you get. . . "

"Dawnie!"

Willow's head came up and she looked around. Glory was gone, and so was Dawn.

**AA**

Heart to hearts over, everyone was walking back into the shop when Buffy's phone rang. She stepped aside to take the call while Giles and Wes nodded to each other and Angel moved towards the table. He was the first to stop. Vampire hearing had him turning to stare at Buffy. Which in turn had everyone else frowning in confusion and looking over at Buffy. She was shaking her head and muttering, the moment she hung up Angel was there, Spike wasn't thrilled with it, but kept back.

"Where are they?"

"The park."

Buffy just stared at him and he nodded, heading over to grab his coat. Spike frowned.

"Bit too bright for th' likes a us, mate."

Gunn frowned and stood up, now worried himself.

"Someone wanna explain?"

Angel and Buffy looked at each other and Angel nodded.

"Take Gunn, I'll tell them. Gunn, grab a weapon."

He didn't need to be told twice and Gunn followed Buffy out. All eyes were on Angel and Giles was obviously not happy about being out of the loop. Angel sighed and rubbed at his face.

"Glory found them. Dawn is gone."

**AA**

Angel had managed to explain what he knew in the time it took Buffy and Gunn to go find the girls. Spike was growling and pacing, Giles was at a loss, no research would help now. Tara entered finally carrying the bags they had accumulated through the afternoon and holding the door for Gunn. He came in carrying Cordelia and Wesley jumped to his feet to come check on her. Buffy was following with Willow and shook her head at Spike. She had no idea where Dawn was and only a vague idea of what had happened. Angel and Wesley moved to the office to clear way for Cordelia to be settled on the cot. Wesley shook his head and checked her over. Angel left her in with him and headed into the office.

"What happened?"

Willow was distraught and sitting at the table, Tara held her hand and glanced up at Angel trying to explain.

"C-Cordelia and I were sit-sitting at the park. She j-just showed up."

"Glory."

Willow sniffled. A quick apologetic look to Buffy and Spike who were both standing sentinel nearer the doors. Buffy shook her head, she didn't blame her in the least, but it gave Willow the okay to go ahead.

"Dawnie and I went to get something from a store, when we came out we saw them. Glory was, doing something to Cordy. I made Dawn stay at the store and when she, she finished with Cordelia she attacked Tara. I tried to stop her but when I looked up again, she was gone. So was Dawn."

Angel shook his head, crossed his arms and glanced to Buffy and Spike. Now wasn't the time, and he could tell that Spike was upset as well. The two vampires looked to each other and there passed a mutual understanding. Right now, it was about Dawn.

"Do you know what she did to Cor?"

Tara answered this time, or tried to. Until Willow gave her hand a squeeze.

"Her fingers w-went into her head. Like she was, was tryin' to get something f-from her. She said that he-her brain was –"

Angel frowned, so did Buffy, but a look passed between lovers that now wasn't the time. So Tara got up and excused herself.

"I'll go ch-check on her."

As she headed to the office Spike and Angel looked to the door then each other.

"So we find out where an' bring 'er back, yeah?"

"We'll need an idea of where she is, then weapons. Nothing is going to happen to her Buffy. I promise."

**AA**

Tara closed the door behind her and smiled to Wesley as she walked over.

"Ho-how is she?"

Wesley sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She isn't waking up. I'm not sure what else to do for her to be honest."

"I can, t-try something. If that's o-okay?"

With an appreciative smile and a nod he moved aside. Tara sat down and closed her eyes. Putting her hands together she muttered something and her hands started to glow slightly. Parting them she laid a hand on Cordelia's head and then heart and let the glowing spread. Wesley took his glasses slowly off, watching with no small amount of wonder. When Tara finally pulled her hands away her shoulders slumped slightly and she sat back.

"That's all I-I can do. I think it might s-slow it down. I can-can't stop it though."

Confused he opened his mouth to ask what she meant when Cordelia groaned and went to sit up. Wesley moved to help her up and she blinked rubbing at her head, she could feel the difference and looked at Tara. Wes kept an eye on her but glanced to Tara.

"Slow what down? What did Glory do?"

Realization dawned on Cordelia and her eyes widened. Tara gave her a small shy smile in answer and Cordelia answered it with a smile of her own.

"She screwed up Wes, that's what she did. Hey tell everyone I know where she is, and where she's taking Dawn. I'll be out in a minute."

He looked like he was going to argue so she gave him a small push. With a nod he headed out and left the two women alone. Unknowingly letting them have time for secrets, and bargaining.

**AA**

Cordelia and Tara hadn't taken long. Good thing too, because no one was in a mood to be patient right now when Cordelia had the answers they needed. Tara promised to keep the secret, after all now wasn't the time to deal with it and she'd given her a bit more time. Cordelia was incredibly grateful and even hugged the witch before they headed out.

As soon as they walked out everyone was up and staring. The two froze, feeling very much like deer in the headlights, and looked at everyone then slowly at each other. It was Spike that broke the silence.

"Well, cheerleader? Where's the big bad keepin' th' bit?"

"Hey give her a minute, bleach boy! You feelin' okay Barbie?"

Cordelia smiled that gunn was worried and ignored that no one else was. She waved it off and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks to Tara Im good. So, basically I think Miss Stuck in the 80s was trying to suck my brain but kind of left a little information behind. I'm not sure where they are now, but I know where they'll be, and where it's all going down. She's safe, they need her safe. We have a couple of hours, and, we're going to need it."

**AA**

Dawn sat in the corner and stared at the, well, things, that were guarding her. Glory had disappeared for a bit. Leaving her in some fancy hotel room. As far as being captured went, it wasn't' too bad. She even got some food, but hten they brought in some weird dress for her to change into and she was _not_ changing. Definitely not in front of them. While they seemed scary enough, they were pretty, well yes man, about things. So Dawn was feeling pretty brave.

"No way. You want it, then you can wear it! I have _some_ fashion sense you know!"

She was sure she did, and well Cordelia had told her as much so she had been feeling pretty proud about it all. No one pressured her, and so she wasn't too worried about it. Until Glory came back. Dawn couldn't quite explain it but she looked like, well, she'd just had a really good meal. Or sex. Sometimes Anya looked that excited and glowy when she was bragging about sex. Maybe she had both, and that just made Dawn feel all kinds of squicky. Shifting a bit on the edge of the bed, Dawn wasn't sure what was going to happen when Glory stalked over to her and sat down next to her.

The hell god picked at strands of Dawn's hair and smiled. She might have been trying for a motherly or big sister kind of thing but it just made Dawn more uncomfortable.

"Hey there Dawn. So, my little friends here tell me you don't want to wear the dress I picked out for you?"

She spoke in a slightly pouty voice, as if she was upset over it, but there was a thread of steel under it. A threat that even Dawn felt and so she thought twice about her answer. Glancing to the offending dress she shrugged.

"It's just, really not me, thanks."

Glory just smiled and her fingers wound Dawn's hair around and around before tightening and pulling her head sharply to the side. Her other hand shooting up to grab Dawn's face in her hand. Still the bright smile stayed painted on.

"I wasn't. Asking."

Letting go of her she stood and paced a bit. A kind of manic energy filling her steps and hand movements as Dawn shrunk back and rubbed at her head.

"See, here's the problem, _Dawnie_. I have been STUCK here for centuries! Stuck waiting and looking for a way home. When all the time, some stupid monks were hiding it from me! Hiding you!"

Her face softened and her head tilted to the side. Her hands coming up pleading with Dawn.

"Do you know what it's like to be home sick, Dawn? Well I'm home sick. That's all, I just want to go home. What's so bad about that?"

She was waiting for an answer, and Dawn really didn't' want to disappoint her again. So she stammered out as she shook her head.

"N-nothing. "

Rewarded with a grin Glory seemed to finally relax.

"Thank you. Thank you for understanding. So, now I just need you to change into your party dress so you can open the door for me tonight and I can go home."

Hands together she nodded to the others to leave the room and turned to leave herself. Dawn should have let her go, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"But, I don't know how to get you home. I mean, I'd help if I could but, I, I can't. I'm sorry."

Stopping at the door Glory turned and looked back at her with another manic smile.

"Oh that's okay Dawnie. I know how to get home. I just need to bleed you dry. Now change, chop chop!"

With that she closed the door and left Dawn alone. The teen looked at the door as if waiting for it to open again. As if she'd somehow be told it was a joke, but the sinking feeling in her stomach told her that wasn't going to happen.

**A/N:**Oh we are so close! Well, to the main plot. Believe it or not, this is only the first half of it all! I got plans for our heroes and don't forget they have decisions to make! Here's hoping they make the right ones!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Buffy,_ and _Angel _the series.

**Synopsis:** It's been awhile but here's more chapters coming! I am totally skipping the fight scene, since I can't really improve on what Joss and his team wrote! So we all know how that ended and will pick up from after that!

**Chapter Eight**

In the end, even knowing what was to happen couldn't stop it. Glory had opened the gateway and instead of jumping through she was going to allow it to swallow our own world. The only way to stop it was to close it, and that took blood. Summers blood. They had to drag Giles away. With all the odd deaths in Sunnydale, it was best Buffy's body simply be found, but it didn't make it any easier. With her broken body laid out before them, so many of them felt their own worlds come crashing down. Trudging back to the Magic Box it was Cordelia and Wesley that got everyone back and seated, tea started. Cordelia was surprised at just how numb she too was feeling, but she could still move, still function. So she worked to help the others. Not that there was anything any of them could actually do.

Blank faces stared at nothing, eyes cold, dark and dead with the inability to process what had just happened. Dawn sniffled every once in awhile, fit into the crook of Willow's arm. Tara holding her hand and both muttering to her but mindless in the aftermath of Glory. It was Gunn that noticed it first. A package with the team's name on it. They all froze at his mention of it. What did they care for a package now? What could they do now? Cordelia handed the tea off to Giles then went to read the small card with it.

"It's from the Fates. How did they know we were here?"

Angel shot her a look and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Right. Sorry. Anyway they are actually paying us for a job."

No one else was interested, so she and Gunn went ahead and opened it. A small bowl with glowing crystal balls and yet another note, this time in the form of a scroll.

_'Your deed is done,_

_payment in kind.  
><em>

_The threads we unwind,  
><em>

_choose your path.  
><em>

_Destiny changed,  
><em>

_lives rearranged.  
><em>

_At midnight the shards will tell,  
><em>

_the path you chose,  
><em>

_the life you lose.'  
><em>

Wesley slowly walked over, as did Giles and looked over the scroll while Cordelia picked up a crystal. The moment she touched it a scene unfolded in front of her. Her life, different. A show of her own, on the red carpet, famous, rich. Everything she had thought she wanted. Quickly she set it back down and took a staggering step back. Suddenly all eyes were on her.

"Did you see that? Or was that just me. It was, wow."

Suddenly they were all moving. Dawn gripped Willow who stayed with her, while Giles and Wesley looked over the crystals. A quick and abbreviated conversation taking place between the two.

"Obviously if it's from the Fates. . "

"Yes yes, but how far back does it go?"

"There are no answers on what it will change. . . "

"Could have catastrophic consequences. . "

Just then Wesley grabbed one of them and again a scene flashed before them. He was at the Council and now a member, his own father answering to him. He quickly put it back down and put a hand to his forehead. Gunn reached for a crystal and Giles stopped him.

"Hold on, we aren't sure what this means. We need to do some research."

Gunn rolled his eyes and looked at Cordelia.

"You're right, just like Wes. Look it said midnight right? So we don't exactly have time to hit the books, English."

Grabbing a crystal he held on as the scene changed. He was living in the suburbs, with his sister. Getting ready for college and heading out into his own car. Everything was brighter, normal. dropping it he frowned.

"They sure know how to getcha huh?"

Cordelia put a hand on his arm. Fame was one thing, but this was his sister alive again. Wes nodded to Giles who picked up a crystal and nothing happened. Turning he handed the last crystal out to Angel.

"It would seem these are meant for you and your team only."

"I don't want it."

Angel nearly growled and Dawn whimpered.

"Nice goin' poof. Upset the bit."

Tensions rose high as the vampires faced off and it was Cordelia who got in between them. Grabbing Angel's arm she looked at him.

"Angel, whether we like it or not, it looks like this offer has a shelf life. We need to at least know what we are working with."

Reluctantly he nodded, a quick glare to Spike and he stepped forward to take the crystal. This time the scene changed only a little. Still at the Magic Box, he was there, with Buffy. Talking, getting ready to part ways for school and work. It was daylight and he was in it. He was human. He had his soul. Buffy was alive.

**AA**

Once it was proven that the crystals only worked for the Angel Investigations team and there was only one for each, the group seemed to quiet down into contemplation again. The problem was, the lines were already drawn. Angel sat at a table staring at the crystal, Willow, Xander, Tara, Dawn, and Giles all staring as well. At the front cabinets Wesley stood with his hands on Cordelia's shoulders. The two of them staring down as if unable to look at the crystals now. Gunn stared at Angel, arms crossed. Only Spike sat alone. Unable to look at anyone. Yet he was the one that spoke first.

"Runnin' outta time, aren' ya'all?"

Cordelia's head came up, Angel hadn't moved. Taking a step forward she nodded.

"He's right. We only have twenty minutes. As best as Wes and Giles can figure, if we want what we saw, we break the crystals. Then get that life. I don't know about the rest of you but, I already know my choice."

Spike sneered.

"Wasn' hard for ya was it cheerleader? Gonna take the easy way out."

"Look bleach boy-!"

Gunn stood in front of Cordy and she shook her head.

"It's okay Gunn. I'm sure if he had the choice it would be easy for him."

She stared Spike down and for the first time he actually flinched, his face falling and looking aside. He had changed, helping the Scoobies, even if they didn't want to believe it. Now, he was lost and lashing out. Getting called on it left him with no where else to turn. Cordelia nodded as if they finally understood each other before turning to address the rest of them, more specifically, Angel.

"There was a time what i saw would be all I ever wanted. Things changed. As much as I may not want to admit it, I changed. These visions, they are part of me now, it wasn't an accident that I got them, and I'm not giving them up. No matter what any of you decide, this is my life. I'm going to keep it. I'll, understand if you take it. The crystals. But, I'm staying. L.A. needs someone to help the hopeless."

She looked from Angel to Gunn and Wesley. She knew especially with Gunn what this chance meant. For a long time no one said anything, but then Gunn sighed and stood next to her.

"Can't let Barbie have all the fun now can I? I always said I'd do anything to get my sister back, but, I think she'd agree with me right now. Gotta lot of people needin' help. Can't go pretendin' like they don't."

Cordelia smiled and squeezed his hand. At least she wouldn't be alone. Before she could say anything else, Wesley stared at his crystal and then gently put it back. Taking his place with the other two.

"I have never done more good than I have with this team. My reputation aside, I make a difference. _We_ make a difference. There is no price on that."

The three stood, alone, waiting. Angel still hadn't raised his head, continuing to stare at the crystal. Time ticked by and finally Spike growled. Angel's head snapped up as his grandchilde stepped over to his team.

"She's gone ya nancy boy!"

Faces went almost feral then fell. The pain was raw on Spike's face and his eyes flicked up to Giles and the others before going back to Angel. Even Dawn and Willow had to lower their eyes from the immense pain on Spike's face. Yet Spike spoke only to Angel.

"She's gone. She made a choice, an' whether we like it or not, she knew what she was doin'. These three here, might be pathetic, but they made a choice too. Looks like the world jus' waitin' on you. Again."

The last said with a snarl of lip. He stood a bit straighter, it seeming so much more real now that he said it out loud. Now that he had, in his own way, made his own decision. The clock ticked, suddenly incredibly loud to them all. Angel slowly stood and looked at them all, but it was Cordelia's face he was gauging. Her understanding he needed.

"We've all lost people in this, fight. People we will never see again, that shouldn't have died. I get it, it's our fight, but no matter what we do, we lose. I can't, I'm tired of losing."

Cordelia swallowed but didn't move.

"Angel, I know you're tired. We get tired too, but that's why we work together. We can't think about all the losses, we have to think of all the people we've helped."

She was pleading she knew it, and more minutes ticked on by. The two just stared at each other. While Gunn and Wesley were a part of this, it was Cordelia and Angel that had been there from the beginning. They had suffered the losses together, a friend that they would never forget. Angel knew she was right but all it took was one look back at Dawn and Willow. A glare from Xander as he crossed his arms. He knew that Xander would hold him personally responsible for this decision. He looked back at Cordelia and reached for the crystal.

"I'm sorry. It's, it's Buffy."

As he threw the crystal to the ground he looked up. The Scoobies eyes on the crystal, nothing else, as if Buffy would walk right out of it. Spike glaring at him, as he stood behind his team. As if protecting them. Wesley looked disappointed, so did Gunn. Only Cordelia wouldn't look at him. The crystals untouched burst like bubbles and he looked down as his own broke into shards of light. Knowing at that last moment, his decision hadn't been the right one. Only the selfish one. Light overtook them all, blinding them, and then, it was dark.

**A/N: **There it is, the true plot of the story is about to begin! How the world is changed and the people in it. A world where Buffy and Angel are finally together! But at what cost?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**All characters belong to Joss Whedon, _Buffy,_ and _Angel _the series.

**Synopsis:** It's been awhile but here's more chapters coming! We now get to see how life turned out and why. So not a lot of action more of a new backstory!

**Chapter Nine**

Spike skulked back into the apartment and though he wanted to slam the door, he shut it queitly. Just in case any of the others were still around. Grabbing a smoke he headed for the fridge to make himself a cup of blood. It had been a long night and he hadn't had a chance to find a willing food source. One of the many concessions he now made in life. Pausing for a moment at a picture of Doyle he sighed. He'd never had thought this is where he would end up. After Dru had dumped him he wanted her back and thought of the witch in Sunnydale first. Just a glimpse of the happy couple had him changing his mind and deciding to start over in L.A. That's when the little demon found him. Thought he was what Angel was, tried to get him to save people. He wasn't interested.

Until the little demon went all out on his own and almost got himself and the cheerleader killed. Reluctantly, Spike saved them, but then told them both to bugger off. He still regretted it. If he'd stuck around, maybe Doyle wouldn't try and take on the Scurge alone. Maybe he wouldn't have died, maybe the cheerleader wouldn't have gotten his visions. Of course, that still hadn't been enough to get Spike interested. He continued walking away, not realizing fate had different plans for him. It wasn't until she'd been kidnapped for her visions that Spike was all in. Too late, the bit lost her eyes, but not her visions. Now, somehow, he had a team.

"The Weetabix are in the cupboard."

The soft voice had a smile in it and he heard it even as he hissed out a breath and reached for them. Only thing that ever snuck up on him. Not even another vampire could, but the seer. She moved blindly and silently. Crumpling up the cereal into the blood he didn't flinch this time when she moveed into the room and grabbed some cinnamon to add.

"Rough night?" She asked.

With a shrug he downed a bit of the blood before answering. "No more 'n usual. Take it the rest are sleepin'?"

The apartment attached to an office upstairs was one Doyle had found for them and while the others lived elsewhere most of the time they all bunkered down around here. Safety in numbers of course. Cordelia wiped up the mess from the cereal and then went to sit at the small table.

"No, Wes went home and Gunn got a call. You really need to make sure you can feed when you go out. I know that fresh blood helps, the cup of blood is only going to keep you going. You need your strength Spike."

He smiled at that. The seer was worried about him. The fact that it didn't bother her that he still fed from people, if anything she almost insisted on it sometimes. She had hardened but not in a bad way. They all had, they had to. They had all lost too much in this fight and it almost made it impossible for them to even think about giving up. No matter how down they were. A demon he had been hunting took Wes' arm. It was about then he joined the group full time himself. Gunn had lost an eye and gained a hell of a scar in the attempt to save his sister. Spike had put them both out of their misery that day and Gunn had been around ever since. Spike, well, he didn't lose so much as gain perspective, and a desinty. No matter how dim it seemed, him saving people for reasons he'd never know, the seer kept him on path.

"Yeah well, sun's comin' up, had to make a break for it. Killed it though di'nt I?"

He was rewarded with one of her rarer smiles and she nodded. Cordy always knew when the vision was dealt with. One of the reasons he worked so hard at them now. They all did. In their own way, they were a dysfunctional family. Built on an odd compliment of weaknesses and strengths. Separete in their own ways, but coming together simply because no one else could do what they were doing. Cordy stood and sighed.

"Of course you did. Now why don't we both get some sleep and deal with the aftermath later? Wes will be back by one."

Finishing off his blood he put the mug aside and got ready to head to the bedroom, pausing to rinse out the mug as Cordy froze for half a moment. As if she knew. She always knew. He cleaned it out and set it on the counter before following her. She curled up on the bed and he made himself comfortable in the chair. It wasn't uncommon to let her use the bed when visions were too much. A few times she actually insisted on one of them sleeping with her. Having a warm body near seemed to soothe her. Tonight he felt like the chair and since she fell asleep easy enough, he figured it was the wisest choice.

**AA**

Buffy woke up and stretched, with a smile she leaned over and kissed Angel. "Morning!"

She loved seeing him in the day light and finally had gotten what she wanted, a normal life. After the Mayor they had all been surprised to find Angel struggling for breath. Some research later and Giles had the answer. Shanshu. Angel was human. It was a sign as far as Buffy was concerned and she had started slacking in her slayer duties then. When Faith woke up it had been yet another sign. She had a dream of it and went to the hospital. Was there when the old enemy woke and a long talk later, Faith reluctantly agreed to give things another shot. Together they were trouble, for some reason like oil and water, never mixing and as Buffy was THE slayer, it had left Faith in a bad position. Something she was used to and had adapted to. Giles had been taken aback by her plan and honestly disappointed. Yet, in the end, he took on Faith to train and Buffy had slowly but surely stepped away from the life all together. Her friends didn't understand, and that boggled her mind. How could they _not_ want a normal life again? They could have before but stuck aruond for her. At least that had been what she thought. Imagine her disappointment when they didn't abandon the Watcher and new slayer but helped them both. A new team was born and Buffy was stubborn enough to refuse to be a part of it.

She had her life now and when her sister got upset at her, arguments becoming too much, she left. Gone to L.A. To live with their father. Things had finally calmed down and with school and work, she and Angel were able to have their own place and live like real people. Angel slowly woke to the sun, and she saw that small bit of panic before he remembered. It always made her giggle.

"Come _on_ sleepy head! You've got work and I've got class in an hour."

Angel groaned and rolled over to get up. Rubbing at his face he looked back at her. This was a different woman than the one he knew and had fallen for. He still didn't understand how she could just turn her back on all these people that needed her. Even with Faith being there. It was the only thing they fought over. The time he spent helping Giles and Faith. He knew too much, had lived too long to not help when he knew answers.

"Any word on Dawnie?"

Another sore spot, Buffy just waved him off. He got up and started getting ready as she did and their usual routine was something boring to him, and too mundane to be real. How could he have doubts about being human?

"Oh you know Dawn, all drama. Kind of dad's problem now. Mom says she's still skipping and stuff but you know, I refuse to be the excuse. When I was a slayer it wasn't fair to her and she acted out, when I quit I was being selfish and she acted out. I mean come on!"

Angel nodded, another familiar routine. He didn't agree but arguing did no good so it became like talking about the weather. Once dressed he went for his wallett, new ID card and identity made up by Willow of course. It took him awhile to get used to the name, Angel just wouldn't work legally, so he was William. Bill drove him nuts.

"Hey uh, after work I'm stopping by the Magic Box, there's a new -"

He didn't get to finish, she waved it off again. She didn't want to know, she honestly didnt' seem to care. At first Buffy had, she worried about her friends, but once they got a hang of working together with Faith and all, she just took for granted they would solve it. Without the worry she used to have on her shoulders, Buffy preferred to live in ignorance. She kissed him and grabbed her bag as she headed out.

"I'll see you for lunch? Love you!"

She was gone before he could finish and he sighed. "Yeah, lunch."

**AA**

Sometime in the early hours Cordy had started groaning in her sleep and so Spike had come over to calm her. She curled up like a child against his chest and he stroked her hair until she finally settled. It was in this position that Wes found them when he arrived. Clearing his throat, Spike woke up and looked at him. Shaking his head to not wake up Cordelia he slipped carefully from the bed and headed to the other room.

"Nightmares getting worse?"

Spike nodded. Running a hand through his hair he closed the door quietly. "Hides it yeah? Thinkin' might be an idea to keep someone with her."

"Agreed. We um, have an issue upstairs. Rather unique issue actually. Young girl is sure that demons are after her. She's been on the street for almost six months now, says her family doesn't care. Spike, it's Buffy's sister."

Spike frowned, a glance upstairs before he looked back to the room. He heard her moving again. "Stay with her, yeah?"

Taking the stairs two at a time he headed up to the office. A fidgety teenager paced around the desk. Her hair a soft brown and uncombed, with a dark blue streak in it. Her make up heavy and smudged. Her clothes were worn in layers of warmth like anyone on the street too long knew to do. Boots, leggings with holes, socks, shorts, a tank, a t shirt, a jacket, a scarf, and a pair of fingerless gloves over chipped dark nails. Her hands wringing Spike hardly recognized her and worse, felt badly for her. It meant he'd take her case.

Grabbing a mug he poured her some warm coffee and set it on the desk with a doughnut before he sat behind the desk. "Take a seat an' start at th' beginnin', bit."

**A/N: ****So now you have a glimpse into the lives they all lead now and an idea of where it's going. Looks like out Scooby gang and L.A. Group aren't through with each other just yet.**


End file.
